Playing With Fire
by greengirl82
Summary: A little fun activity between Emily and Hotch...


**Playing With Fire**

Disclaimer: Yeah, so you know the story. CBS owns Criminal Minds, not me.

Summary: Emily's tired of Hotch's cold treatment toward her, so humiliates him in front of the team and Hotch just can't have that, since the alpha male in him is secretly attracted to her.

Timeline: Set in season two when Emily first joined the BAU, but Hotch's marriage to Haley ended earlier than that, and Dave's there because Gideon already gone.

A/N: As much as this one was one of my original favorites, it so needed to be reworked... Enjoy.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

><p>Oscar Wilde said, "All charming people, I fancy, are spoiled. It is the secret of their attraction."<p>

* * *

><p>The team stood in the conference room laughing in a loud and boisterous manner at what Emily just did to Hotch.<p>

"She's right Hotch" Dave said wiping tears from his eyes "Maybe instead of shooting down her ideas you should actually start listening to her."

Hotch glowered over at at the brunette, who had a self satisfied smirk on her face, as she crossed her arms over her chest raising a smug eyebrow at him.

Slowly looking around the conference room, his team who were all holding in their laughter, even Reid, he stormed out of the conference room to his office in anger.

_'How dare they?'_ Hotch thought _'How dare she?'_

Hotch watched from his office window, as one by one his team started leaving the conference room to return to their respective areas.

Emily walked out last, still with a smirk on her face.

_'Teach you a thing or two'_ she thought with an air of superiority, _'Bastard.'_

Hotch was the only one still cold to her on the team, everyone else made her feel welcomed.

Emily walked passed Hotch's office when she was pulled in by the arm and slammed against the door closing it with her back against the door.

Emily was stunned by Hotch's demeanor, as he leaned into her growling into her ear.

"You thought that was pretty cute, didn't you?" Hotch said.

"No. I actually thought that was pretty fricking funny." Emily replied back with a grin on her face.

Hotch leaned his body into hers trapping her against the wall as his hands took hold of her wrists.

Emily noticed that his dark brown eyes were burning with rage and something else she couldn't identify.

"You know, sir." Emily said smugly "If you'd actually listen to my opinion once in awhile, you wouldn't have been so humiliated in there."

"Does it look like I like to listen to other people's opinion?" Hotch said raising an eyebrow to her.

"Not really" Emily said wiggling herself to try and get free "More like Alpha Male doesn't like anyone else's opinions but their own."

Hotch gave her a look that made her stomach drop, she knew that look.

It happens every time she walks into a bar full of drunk men who are horny as hell.

Hotch moved forward into her personal space, giving her nowhere to run to, and Hotch was pleased with that having her trapped near him.

Emily, trying to maintain her composure by not letting any discomfort show, decided to throw him off his game.

Emily scoffed while telling him "Wow, sir. The only way you can get a woman is to trap them up against the wall? No wonder your frustrated if this is how you make a move."

Emily knew that instance she made a mistake. The look in Hotch's eyes went from anger to possessive lust.

Hotch's chest pushed up against her and she could feel the heat radiating off of him. The reaction she caused him was pressing up against her thigh.

Hotch leaned forward and growled into her ear "Want to see how I make a move?"

Hotch latched his mouth on to her neck kissing it fervently biting it after he sucked on it.

Emily held in the moan she wanted to make, trying to hold her composure.

_'Keep cool, Prentiss'_ Emily thought wiggling herself free from his grip,_ 'Do not let him see what he does to me.'_

"If you don't want me to show you what else you do to me, I'd quit wiggling around." Hotch said "Otherwise I won't be able to contain myself."

Emily's eyes widened at that thought and bit her lip.

Hotch chuckled going in to kiss her, trying to get her to respond to him.

Emily vowed to herself wasn't going to respond to him. Not kissing him back no matter what he did.

Hotch held a smirk when he felt her lightly shake as his hands went up under her blouse, tweaking her breast.

"What's the matter?" Hotch said smugly going for her ear again "No witty comeback?"

"Get away from me" Emily growled, holding her own but praying he wouldn't stop, his hands kneading her chest like a chef.

"Why? You think anyone's going to come in here?" Hotch said "People avoid me as much as possible. All they know is a Unit Chief is talking with a subordinate in his office."

"Bastard" Emily said feeling a moan about to escape her lips as Hotch leaned into to kiss her again.

Hotch felt the response of the kiss as she eagerly kissed him back.

"And that's what you love about me" Hotch answered smugly.

Hotch smiled when she finally moaned in his mouth when he rubbed his thumb over her breast again, while Emily cursed inwardly.

Hotch pulled out of the kiss, releasing his grip on her.

Straightening her collar, he noted with pride the hickey he made on her neck marking her as his.

Hotch smacked her on the behind and said "Done playing with fire, Prentiss?"

"You're an ass" Emily said trying to get the feeling back in her lips.

"Maybe I am, but that's what you love about me" Hotch said opening his door to let her out.

Hotch leaned in kissing her forehead and pulling her hair behind her ear.

Leaning back down Hotch whispered to her "See you tonight, Agent Prentiss."

Hotch smirked when Emily's cheeks went pink.

Watching in pleasure at his handiwork, Hotch saw Emily walk back over to her desk to get back to work, while trying to keep her neck covered.

_'This is going to be so much fun'_ Hotch thought, smirking at all he had in store for Emily Prentiss.

Because now she was his and he wasn't going to let her go.

* * *

><p>Dr. Laurence J. Peter said, "There are two kinds of egotists: Those who admit it, and the rest of us."<p>

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoyed, push the button below to leave a review<p> 


End file.
